As is known, owing to the tolerances between the plates of the pads and the respective housing spaces in disc-brake calipers, the pads are subjected to movements, predominantly in axial and tangential directions, which very frequently set up vibrations that lead to annoying noise.
To prevent these problems, there are known constructions of spring members which are interposed between the pads and the reaction shoulders of the calipers so as to exert a resilient force against the pads to prevent undesired movements thereof. However, these spring members nevertheless permit movements of the pads which can give rise to the above-mentioned vibrations and effective anchorage of the spring members to the caliper is not ensured.
The problem of the present invention is that of providing a spring member for disc-brake calipers which overcomes the problems mentioned with reference to the prior art.